


What If the Storm Ends

by Astraearose



Category: Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astraearose/pseuds/Astraearose
Summary: Makoto KIno wanted to have a break from everything, she goes on a tour with Haruka and Michiru as part of her 18th birthday break and bumps into someone she thought she would never see again.Headcanons in use Makoto and Haruka are sisters





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my lovely artist, galaxylily (https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaAndrews/pseuds/AlexandriaAndrews)
> 
> Thank you also to my fanmix maker, catandmouse10 (http://astarinsomebodyelsessky.tumblr.com/) 
> 
> You've all been super!

 

 (Makoto / Nephrite Wedding by GalaxyLily)

[We Can Light Up the Sky - catandmouse10](https://8tracks.com/catandmouse10/we-can-light-up-the-sky)

 

* * *

 

Makoto was troubled. or the first time since she’d lost her parents she, herself, felt lost… hopeless even.

She paced throughout her old apartment, wearing out an already worn floor,noticing, almost compulsively, the fading wallpaper almost bleached white by the sun in some spots. She’d always tried to make the most of what little she’d had, but she was sick and tired of seeing the same four walls, day in, day out. She would be 18 in a matter of hours, and that meant she would finally be able to get hold of the large inheritance her mother and father had left in their wills for her.

The money would certainly help, but there was bigger itch she was desperate to scratch: she wanted an _adventure._ School wasn’t helping, either. It had her tied up in knots. “I’ve got to get out of here!” she shouted as she pulled at her ponytail.

She swiped her phone from the nearby table in order to check the time and then grimaced... even her phone was getting old. Dismissing the thought quickly, she dialled Usago, knowing without a doubt that she’d still be up.

 

**Phone call number one:**

Usagi: Hey! Mako-chan!

Makoto: I need an adventure, I’m going stir crazy here but we have school to think about and up until… well, in a few hours time, I will no longer have to think about money in the same way I used to, and also it’s my birthday tomorrow, so I think I’m justified in wanting to go on an adventure, and aren’t Haruka and Michiru heading out on tour at the weekend - I know they are since Sets told me last night. So I think I should go with them.

Usagi: Uhh… hello to you, too?

Makoto: *sigh* sorry. I’m just… I don’t know, I have itchy feet. I’m going to be eighteen, you know? and I… I want to _do_ something for it.

Usagi: Well, ok then! I can use the ginzuishou and manipulate a few memories so that only ones that know you’re away will be the senshi, Mamo-chan and Helios. Would that help?

Makoto: That would be amazing, thank you! I seriously need a break.

Usagi: Oh, you know I would do anything for you guys, go have fun but when you come back, let’s talk about it? This is all kind of sudden.

Makoto: I promise.

Usagi: Are you sure you’re ok?

Makoto: Yeah, but thanks for asking.  

Usagi: Sure! And ring Haruka - she just sent me a text, so I know she’s up. I’m sure she would be thrilled to have you along, especially considering your history together.

Makoto: What?

Usagi: _Oops… Gottagobyehavefunloveyoulotskeepintouch!_

The line went dead

 

 _What on earth… what history?_ She didn’t dwell on it, too long, though. She had a plan she needed to enact. Scrolling through her contacts, she found Haruka’s name. Pressing the dial button, she prayed the two outers wouldn’t freak out at the idea of her skipping school and having Usagi manipulate a load of memories with crystal just because she was hoping to join them on their world tour.

 

**Phone call number two:**

Haruka: Mako-chan? To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?.

Makoto: Yeah, sorry about the time, Haruka-san. I know it’s late, but this was something that couldn’t wait. Uhm, so, I just got off the phone with Usagi-chan, and she’s kindly offered to cover for me using the Ginzuishou, so that I could maybe join you and Michiru on your world tour.

Haruka: I see.

Makoto: I know I’m asking a lot, but I’m coming into some money, and I’m just desperate to get out of Japan for a while. It’s a long story, but I think I need to do something big and dramatic, and this would fit the bill perfectly. I’d understand if you didn’t want a third wheel, but-

Haruka: I don’t mind at all. Michiru and I would love to have you. We always reserve extra space in case any of you want to join us.

Makoto: Thanks Haruka-san, I will be round first thing in the morning. What time would be good for you?

Haruka: That’s far too late to start an adventure so pack up now. I will be round in an hour.

Makoto: But I need to ring my Landlord to cancel my tenancy.

Haruka: you can do that in the morning while you’re here, plonker. Get yourself sorted and I will pick you up shortly.

Makoto: Yes, Haruka-san. See you soon?

Haruka laughed on the other end of the line and hung up.

 

Makoto sat herself on the lumpy, creaky chair at the dining table, taking it all in. _Well, one thing’s for certain, I’m not going to miss the discomfort of this thing._ Was she really going to do this? It seemed so. She was nervous and excited at the same time, but it seemed like the smile on her face was beating down the lump in her throat.

She had no idea what to pack, she was going away for six months - she’d never left for so long, and she certainly hadn’t spent that much amount of time with the outers before. She had no idea what to expect. But it wasn’t going to stop her. She was getting out of there. She was going on an adventure.

She only packed a few outfits - her favourites, her least worn (her frugal side was still a little hard to ignore), but she didn’t worry too much about it, because she would have ample opportunity while she was away to buy what she needed, and when she came back, she could get herself a new wardrobe - after all she was almost imminently going to be the subject of  a very large inheritance fund.

She also decided to place some of her favourite plants into a box large she’d been using to double up as pantry space: Makoto knew Setsuna would look after them while she was away (after all they shared the same love of flowers).

She was finally packed and just in time for the doorbell to ring signalling Haruka’s arrival. Makoto took a deep breath and opened the door, and then stood aside to let Haruka stride. She eyed the suitcase and the box. “Is this all you’re taking?”

Makoto nodded. “The inheritance fund from my parents becomes accessible from midnight tonight, when I turn eighteen.”

“Congratulations, I suppose.”

Makoto gave her a small smile in thanks. “I still wish my parents were here, I miss them a lot,but in some ways I’m glad...”

“Glad?” Haruka asked, surprised.

“Maybe that’s the wrong word. I’m… at peace with it. Things have worked out for me. I wouldn’t be here today, living  my true destiny if things hadn’t happened the way they had. I would have never met you, or the others and Usagi… I would have never…” she kept the thought of him to herself. She’d been the one to kill him - not that she blamed herself for his death, she hadn’t had much of a choice; it was just a shame… she missed him. “There was a lot of things I would never have achieved if life hadn’t turned out the way it did.”

Haruka gave her a look of empathy. “You ready to go?”

Makoto took a last look around the old apartment. _Goodbye, old life._ She pulled an envelope full of money, the last of her years of savings and left it on the table with a note for her landlord.. She lifted the handle of her suitcase while Haruka picked up the box. “Yes,” she said, and closed the door behind her.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Here were some personal facts about Nobuyuki Taman: he enjoyed most sports, and was an avid fan of historical non-fiction. He had a weakness for good cheese, smooth jazz and busty brunettes. He was the youngest of four children to a Japanese mother and an American father.  He had two sisters and a brother who was the eldest, none of which he particularly got along with because they often teased him during his childhood about his odd little habit: since the age of four he’d been prone to uncommonly frequent night terrors.

One night, when he’d been eight years old, he’d woken up screaming and drenched in sweat. It had taken his mother hours to calm her babbling and sobbing young son. Hours. His siblings had had no idea what he’d been saying. When asked what Nobuyuki had dreamed of, all he could remember was a pair of ‘green eyes.’

 When he was sixteen years old, camping on a school trip in Japan, he’d experienced something that he could never really describe accurately to anyone - Nobuyuki had always refused to sleep in tents, he preferred being outside, watching the constellations as they traversed across the abyss.  That particular night the sky  had been so clear and beautiful, it had seemed unreal… sometimes he wonders if it had been. With years of hindsight, he thinks he should have known something unnatural was going to happen. It had been little _too_ peaceful, not even the crickets had been chirping. What had occurred was no natural phenomenon: a crack of thunder and lightning had deafened his every sense, tingled every fibre of his being in alertness. The sky had been clear yet the thunder had roared again - there’d been a screaming whistle in the trees, but no wind to cause it. And then suddenly a jolt seared through his body, and he immediately felt lighter and freer than he’d ever been. But it _frightened_ him, more than anything it terrified him down to his very core. _Why_ did he suddenly feel so free when he’d never felt trapped before in his life?

 At eighteen he came out of school with high grades, with a predilection from STEM and a particular passion for space. He’d taken a gap year between high school and university, and was currently doing very well in his second year of  astrophysics and history at K.O University.

Today, though, Nobuyuki was on vacation, wandering through the streets of China - something had drawn him here. Something even as a scientist he could not fathom.

 

**At the hotel**

Upon checking in with Haruka and Michiru, Makoto was surprised to find they were in they were staying in the penthouse suite, though after a moment’s thought she realised it shouldn’t have been, considering the income of the power-couple she was staying with.

When she got into her room, after saying goodnight to Haruka and Michiru, she flopped like a fish onto the king-sized bed, and when she was done giggling she looked out of the window and smiled. The stars seemed brighter than usual. She had a feeling that this was going to be a good trip.

 

**The next morning**

Makoto woke up after having the best night’s sleep she’d in forever. She sat up in bed and took in her surroundings and smiled. When she eventually got out of bed she got washed and dressed and then went downstairs to find Haruka and Michiru already at the breakfast bar having hot drinks (Haruka, a coffee of course and Michiru, tea). That amused her a lot -some things never changed.

 Haruka grinned when she saw Makoto “Morning, you sleep well?”

 Makoto nodded. “Best sleep I’ve had in a long time,” she responded with a smile and set herself down at the bar. Michiru passed her a coffee and Makoto took it gratefully.

 “So we don’t have to be at the theatre until six thirty tonight,” Haruka said, “it’s your choice Makoto, what would you like to do?”

 “I’ve always wanted to just wander around Hong Kong. It seems like such a cool city!.”

“Exploring it is then,” Michiru said kindly.

They’d barely left the hotel, however, when Makoto felt a strange shaking sensation in her chest. Without even pausing to think why, she made a beeline for the park across the street.

 “Makoto?” Haruka called. When she received no response, she and Michiru chased after her.

 Nobuyuki was currently sat by the pond at the park, the smell of roses surrounding him. He liked it, it made him feel at peace.

 Makoto felt lighter and calmer the closer she seemed to get to  the pond. She didn’t understand it, but something was there. She need to be there, to be with it, to see it. Nothing else mattered, not the other two still on her trail, not the people who were forced to get out of the way, not even the cars that honked at her as she crossed the street to get to the part.

 She didn’t hear the clip clop of hooves, or  Haruka screaming her name. She did feel a large body shove her to the ground, strong arms around her waist as she looked up into brown eyes she recognised. Before she could say anything, her world went black.

 

When Makoto opened her eyes she found herself looking at the white ceiling tiles she didn’t recognise. Her whole body hurt and she turned her head to see that it was dark outside “Haruka?” she called weakly, “Michiru?”

“They have a performance at the theatre so I volunteered to look after you while you were asleep. They said they’d be back as soon as they’re done. Try not to move so much, you’ve got a badly sprained  ankle and a mild concussion,” a masculine voice explained.

Through the fog of semi-consciousness, a name floated through. “Nephrite,” she murmured. That sounded just like him

He leaned closer, so she could see him. “Hi,” he said, brown eyes sparkling with happiness.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s Nobu or Nobuyuki, for now.”

“What are you doing here?

“Well, I rescued you. Haruka and Michiru didn’t want to leave you alone, so I volunteered to stay,” he replied.

She was about to shake her head, but wisely thought better of it. “No, no you know what I mean. How are you alive? You died four years ago, I know you did because I’m the one that killed you.”

“Actually, you did the exact opposite.”

“What?” she leaned further into the pillow. “I think this concussion’s messing with my ability to understand anything.”

  
**Flashback: Silver Millennium**

_Meeting a golden princess who had caught the earth’s princes attention and then her fierce brunette haired protector..._

_Not just a senshi, but a great cook and had gently motherly instincts at the tender age of fifteen..._

_Nephrite and Jupiter’s sparring matches,eventually turning into love making in his bed, her bed and the grounds of earth under the moon…_

_A secret wedding on the moon with only the eight senshi the prince and princess, Uranus giving Makoto away and giving permission as her guardian and sister.  Sailor Pluto, of course, performed the ceremony..._

_Nephrite captured by queen Beryl, tortured for days alongside his three brothers until he died from the extent of his injuries…_

_Queen Serenity putting his soul next to his two younger brothers…_

_Beryl’s new generals that were ready to destroy anything in their way… the moon falling after Queen Serenity sent everyone to the future and Sailor Saturn bringing her glaive down..._

_Queen Serenity using the last of her strength to send the youngest senshi with the others..._

 

“I still don’t understand.”

“Our deaths set us free.”

“Well,” she said, trying to sit up, “thank you for saving me from a horsey-end.”

He readjusted the pillow behind her, eager to be close to her. “I was just returning the favour.”

She noticed he hadn’t escaped the incident unscathed, either. Before he could pull away, she gripped his arm, keeping him in place, nearly pressed against her. “You’re wearing bandages under your shirt.”

“Hey, it could have been worse I could have ended up dead… again.”

He laughed as Makoto punched him in the arm and then grimaced, clutching at her head. “Ow.”

“Why don't you lie down?” he suggested, guiding her back down onto the pillow. “And leave the punishing me for my bad jokes until later.”

“You’re lucky I have this concussion,” she warned. “Don’t ever scare me like that again.”

“I will try not to” he murmured and leaned down to kiss her.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Over the next few months Makoto and Nobuyuki courted carefully. Being away on tour with Haruka and Michiru made it difficult to stay positive - Nobuyuki had returned to Japan on the same day that the three women had left China for their next lot of performances.

During her time with touring with the outers, Makoto learned she had a talent for playing the keyboard. As she practiced, Haruka and Michiru gave each other secretive, knowing looks which confused Makoto, but she shrugged it off.

Six months soon flew by and before they knew it they were heading for home. Makoto was nervous. The other Senshi had already told her that the rest of the Shitennou had also returned to Japan, having all decided to settle there and that they had already begun rekindling their relationships with the Senshi.

Makoto turned to Haruka on the plane while Michiru was asleep on Haruka’s shoulder. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sounds serious.”

“Back in China, when I woke up to find Nouyuki in my room he gave me back my memories of the Silver Millennium.”

Haruka didn’t look surprised to hear it. “And?”

“I married him,” she said, “and you not only gave me away, but he asked you for permission, as my guardian and sister, to marry me.” She looked at Haruka, expecting an answer to her underlying question. Instead of answering directly, Haruka asked Makoto to bring her hand luggage down from the storage compartment. Makoto obliged and handed it to her. .

“I’m glad we did not use paper in silver millennium,” Haruka said as she pulled out an ancient-looking document.

Makoto smirked. “Well it would have deteriorated beyond recognition now.”

Haruka passed the document to Makoto and Makoto read it carefully.

**The last will and testament of Queen Hera and King Zeus**

_We leave all our worldly possessions from Uranus and Jupiter to our two daughters,  princesses Ziarre and Corentine._

_Ziarre is to rule Uranus and Corentine Jupiter when they come of age at twenty one years old, but for now they are to be put in the care of Queen Serenity who is to act as their legal guardian, should anything happen to us before the girls are twelve years of age._

_Corentine is set to marry a king of earth when her sixteenthh year of birth encroaches. This is a pre-arranged agreement which might be prevented should Queen Serenity deem the friendship and alliance with Earth to be in doubt._

_There is no such arrangement for Ziarre - she is free to make the decision herself. Once Ziarre comes of age, she will take on the role of legal guardian of Corentine._

_Finally, Ziarre is to be bequeathed the space sword and Corentine the oak of Jupiter._

 

Makoto read the letter and then sat for a while, contemplating the implications of it in stunned silence. “Wow, so you are my sister and my guardian?”

“I am.”

“Is that why you’ve always looked out for me?” When she thought about it, Haruka had always been more generous with her time and affections when it came to Makoto.

Haruka nodded and put the old documentation securely back in its zip lock bag and in the hand luggage.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“Because I remembered the past and you didn’t. You suffered a lot back then, and you lost your parents in this life, too. For you to find out that I was your sister back in the Silver Millennium would mean you would have to remember everything, and until the memories were triggered into resurfacing, I didn’t want to burden you.”

“I was never really alone, was I? Just like back then, we always had the light of each other,” Makoto smiled.

The PA system activated. “We are now arriving in Tokyo, please gather all your personal belongings. Your luggage will be with you shortly after the plane has fully landed and everyone has disembarked. Thank you for flying with Air Japan.”

When they arrived in the airport Nobuyuki was waiting alongside the other senshi, Shittenou, Mamoru and Usagi. Hugs and kisses were shared all around, but when Makoto finally reached Nobuyuki she smiled at him as he passed her a bouquet of flowers.  “Welcome home, Sparky,” he grinned and then they embraced.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Nobuyuki proposed to Makoto the night she came home, and of course she said yes. As a result, the next few months were spent planning their wedding and Makoto meeting Nobuyuki’s family. His siblings and father thought he was crazy for marrying a girl that he had barely known a year.

His mother, however, asked Makoto more questions and studied her carefully. One night, she took her son to one side and simply said, ‘you finally remembered your emerald green eyes’. Nobuyuki nodded and smiled while he watched his fiancé attempt to teach his sisters to sew. “I did, didn’t I?” he responded.

On their wedding day and Makoto wore a simple off the shoulder, pure white wedding gown with a green belt to represent planet, but also to honour her parents that had passed in silver millennium. She had bouquet of artificial, navy blue flowers and pink roses. All the girls wore green and navy blue and Nobuyuki wore a black suit with an emerald tie and a navy blue artificial button hole.  Grandpa Hino kindly agreed to perform the ceremony, despite being Shinto (he received special training from Luna to marry them in the ).

It was soon time for Makoto and Nobuyuki’s vows. Setsuna stood next to grandpa Hino, holding the rings on a pillow

Grandpa Hino cleared his throat. “We are all gathered here today to witness Nobuyuki and Makoto join hands in marriage. If anyone does not approve of this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace." Everyone stayed silent.

“It's now time to say your vows," the priest said "Nobuyuki repeat after me.”

 

Priest: I, Taman Luke Nobuyuki

Nobuyuki: I, Taman Luke Nobuyuki

Priest: take you Kino Ann Makoto

Nobuyuki: take you Kino Ann Makoto

Priest: to be my wife past, present and future

Nobuyuki:  to be my wife past, present and future

Priest: I stand here today under the moon goddess Selene

Nobuyuki:  I stand here today under the moon goddess Selene

Priest: to love, honour, cherish, adore and protect you

Nobuyuki: to love, honour, cherish, adore and protect you

Priest: I give you my soul this day

Nobuyuki: I give you my soul this day

Priest: to be one with you now and forever

Nobuyuki: to be one with you now and forever

The old priest smiled "your turn now Makoto love"

Priest: I Kino Ann Makoto

Makoto: I Kino Ann Makoto

Priest: take you Taman Luke Nobuyuki

Makoto: take you Taman Luke Nobuyuki

Priest: to be my husband past, present and future

Makoto: to be my husband past present and future

Priest: I stand here today under the moon goddess Selene

Makoto: I stand here today under the moon goddess Selene

Priest: to love, honour, cherish, adore and protect you

Makoto: to love, honour, cherish, adore and protect you

Priest: I give you my soul this day

Makoto: I give you my soul this day

Priest: to be one with you now and forever

Makoto: to be one with you now and forever

 

Setsuna passed Nobuyuki’s ring to Makoto and Makoto’s ring to Nobuyuki. "You are doing great, Makoto sweetie,” she whispered, “but remember your planet’s custom for the marriage to be fully seeable in the god’s eyes."

Makoto nodded, tears in her eyes. The couple walked to where the trees bent to form an arch.

 

Priest: Nobuyuki repeat after me, with this ring I give you this day

Nobuyuki: with this ring I give you this day

Priest: our gold string has been wound together

Nobuyuki: our gold string has been wound together

Priest: and our future has intertwined thanks to the wishes of the future Lunar queen and king.

Nobuyuki: and our future has intertwined thanks to the wishes of the future Lunar queen and king.

Nobuyuki placed the ring on her wedding finger.

Priest: repeat after me Makoto with this with this ring I give you this day

Makoto: with this ring I give you this day

Priest: our gold string has been wound together

Makoto: our gold string has been wound together

Priest: and our future has intertwined thanks to the wishes of the future Lunar queen and king.

Makoto: and our future has intertwined thanks to the wishes of the future Lunar queen and king.

Makoto placed the wedding ring onto Nobuyuki’s finger

The priest turned to the princess and prince. "Serenity and Endymion, if you would please."

 

The prince and princess nodded and clasped their fingers together over the holding hands of Makoto and Nobuyuki. A wave of soft cream light washed over the young newly married couple.

"You are now husband and wife. You may kiss your bride now, Nephrite.” The old man grinned. The young couple kissed passionately and a hurricane of rose petals in a green light surrounded the couple. When the bright light dissipated in Makoto and Nobuyuki’s place was the new queen and king of Jupiter.

"Finally," Jupiter whispered touching her tingling lips.

"Yes love, we are finally married," Nobuyuki replied.

 

“I love you,” she murmured.

“I love you too, sparky,” Nobuyuki replied.

And the couple kissed to the cheering of the crowd.

**~ The End ~**

 


End file.
